Through anothers eyes
by DawnChildress
Summary: Naraku switches the inuyoukai brothers spirits and bodies, promising only to lift the curse if Sesshomaru Brings him kagome DEAD! What will come of the brothers, niether of which understand the others powers. And what of Kagomes fate!
1. The ChangeThe Deal

**This is my very first fanfiction...In this story Sesshomaru has two arms :) Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Inuyasha.**

"Cant we rest a while?" Kagome cried"We have been traveling all day and night, with nothing to eat."

"She's right Inuyasha, were all a little tired" Sango agreed.

Inuyasha continued to sniff the ground, ignoring the string of complaints being thrown at him. 'Why did they have to be so weak, was he the only one here who didn't have to stop and eat every few hours!?' He thought spitefully to himself.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome exclaimed. She was sore, tired, and not to mention, hungry; she was not in the mood his stubbornness.

"Fine, but only for a little while." Inuyasha agreed reluctantly, crossing his arms. He sighed and looked up, studying the sky."I'm going to go ahead and check things out a bit, Ill be back when I'm done."

"Why don't you stay and eat with us, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled, in an attempt to convince him to stay.

"Nah, I'm gonna go ahead, I already told you" He shrugged off the large backpack he had been carrying for her.

Kagome sighed, she hated when he went off on his own like this. Inuyasha always came back starry eyed and snappy. She knew his intentions; he planned to look for Kekyo. He had a little game he played where he would seek her out and "accidentally" stumble upon her presence. Even when he didn't see her, he thought of her; always returning in a foul mood if he was unable to find her.

Kagome was not the type to hold contempt for another person, and it bothered her that she disliked Kekyo so deeply. She knew that what Kekyo felt for Inuyasha though, because Kagome felt something similar to the half demon. She also knew that if she was in Kekyo's place she wouldn't give up or move aside, either. These thoughts and feelings both angered and saddened Kagome to no end. Kagomes expression changed and her fists clenched in to tiny balls.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Shippo asked worriedly. "Do you have a fever again? Your face is red. Do you need to go back home again? If you do can you bring back some of that nin-" His words came to a halt when Inuyasha's fist collided with his head.

"Shut up you annoying rodent! Kagome is not going back home, I don't care if she is sick or not! We are too close to finding Naraku to just give up and turn around now!" Inuyasha's words hit her hard, what if she was really sick, didn't he care? Her anger accelerated and before she knew it Inuyashas most dreaded words escaped her mouth.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT BOYYYYYY!" Kagome screamed in a fit of throughout the forest scattered and birds flew away in terror as Inuyasha's face was slammed violently in to the dirt.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed as he stood up again and brushed himself off. "What in the hell was that for?" All he received in answer was a cold shoulder and a quit audible "HMPH!"

"Maybe you should be a little nicer or even considerate Inuyasha. If you took that little piece of advice, she might not shove your face in the ground quit as often." Miroku advised before turning to Sango and whispering "Not that I don't enjoy watching Kagome exact revenge every once in a while." The two erupted in giggles.

"What are you two laughing at?" Inuyasha bared his teeth in frustration."I'm going now!" He took off.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran to her master "I found a stream near by can we go; I wish to catch some fish." As the small girl finished her sentence, the child's stomach roared with the sound of hunger.

Lord Sesshomaru heard the growl escape from within her and decided it was time to take her somewhere she would not only be safe but able to fish when she was hungry. Unbeknownst to Rin, her master had previously devised a plan to hunt Naraku on himself and leave her and Jaken on their own for a while. Without a word, Lord Sesshomaru turned and began to walk in the direction Rin came from when she had brought the news of the stream.

They had not walked far when they came to the little stream; it was actually a very grassy and sunny place to be on the rocky mountain path they were following. Rin laughed and shrieked with delight; running across the open area, and picking flowers as she went. 'She will be fine here.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Jaken, you will set up camp here." And with that he once again turned away from them and started off on his way.

"Y-yes master I will, but forgive me sir, but might I inquire where you are off to?" Jaken asked timidly.

Without even looking back Lord Sesshomaru replied with an annoyed yet stern "No" and continued on.

"O-o-h Lord Sesshomaru please forgive me plea-" Jaken was cut off.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" It was Rins little voice that had cut him off.

'why that little human' Jaken thought 'how dare she interrupt him!'

When Lord Sesshomaru heard the tiny voice he stopped and tilted his head to the side, acknowledging her. She saw this and smiled while continuing her farewell.

"Please be careful my lord." She awaited his reply and when he nodded and continued to walk she was satisfied. 'Nothing will happen to him, he is much too strong' and just like that, as most children's minds do, she caught her attention on something else and didn't even notice Jakens angry glare.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sesshomaru, long ago giving up on walking now shot through a highly wooded forest, coming to an abrupt halt as a foul sent entered his nostrils.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru stared into the darkness. He could smell Naraku but he was no where in sight. That was just how Naraku liked it; he refused to sully his own cowardly hands. He played games.

Narakus evil laughter shook the trees around Sesshomaru, but he just stood there, eyes unmoving. Sesshomaru remained calm, without even a change in his hearts rhythm.

This angered Naraku. 'How dare he mock him like this, does he not have a shred of fear?' He thought angrily to himself. Even his brother, Inuyasha, who was unyielding in battle, had a shard of fear for he understood Narakus powers. As if the thought was a question spoken to the wind, the answer came to him swiftly and with sudden understanding.

It was the girl; she was the reason he did not give in. The fear that Naraku smelled on the Inuyoukai was for her. The fear that he would lose her, and the fear that she might die, therefore she was the key to destroying Inuyasha. 'But what of the demon which stood here now?' Surely he had a weakness. He could not sense such a thing, though. He would have to find a way to destroy him as well, for this Inuyoukai was a far more formidable opponent than Inuyasha; he was seemingly invincible 'We shall see about that…' He thought deviously.

"Show yourself Naraku." Sesshomaru demanded. Naraku complied, moving slowly out of the shadows, wrapped in his white baboon pelt.

"Do you not fear me demon?" he paused, waiting for a response and laughed when there was none.

"Why would I fear a disgusting half-breed?" Sesshomarus eyes now took on their red glow, but his expression remained unchanging, and unrelenting.

Naraku was enraged with Sesshomarus words. Now would be the time to bring this demon lord down; Naraku knew he would not be able to control him. He definitely had to destroy him. He would simply add him to the solution he had decided upon; he would fit in perfectly with his plan. 'Killing two birds with one stone….or rather three' He laughed inside his head. The plan would work out in the end. At least one person, or demon, would die and at least one was better than none.

"Ah…Sesshomaru, you should learn to hold your tongue." Naraku smiled "You will soon come to realize my powers and no longer will you mock me so cruelly!" He disappeared with his last word, laughing maniacly as he faded. His scent still lingering on the 's eyes slowly returned to their normal caramel, honey color and his hair no longer stood up on the back of his neck. Still, something did not seem right.

Just as he was turning to leave, he felt a slight pain in his chest. The pain grew and spread, resonating throughout his body as if someone were trying to rip his soul out. Looking down, Sesshomaru realized that his hand s were changing; he also noticed his senses were becoming weaker. Not only that but everything about him began to change, his entire appearance began to change. Then he realized, to his horror, he was becoming his half-breed brother.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"ARGGGGGHHH!" Inuyasha's howl echoed through the forest. 'What's happening to me?' Inuyasha thought in panic. His senses heightened and his eyes glowed red. He, like his half brother was switching bodies. 'Damn it! What was this….how could this happen!?' Inuyasha lay in agony. When the pain began to recede he returned to his feet, his head was spinning; he needed to head back to camp.

Walking through the forest, Inuyasha pondered how he might be able to explain this phenomenon and convince his friends to believe him. They would definitely think it was a trick of some kind. In fact, Inuyasha _himself_ , didn't really know what to think about this predicament.

Sesshomaru would never allow his body to be drug around by his filthy half breed brother, and Naraku wouldn't want to give Inuyasha a much more powerful body. Who would do such an ignorant thing as to put him in his brothers' shell?

Inuyasha did not know what had happened or why it happened, but he did know one thing; Kagome and the others were in trouble, no doubt, he could just feel the danger. In his mind he saw kagome's limp body in Narakus arms as he cackled and drove one of Kagome's own arrows into her heart.

This thought played out within his mind, angering him. He sped up flying through the air at breakneck speed…..he had to reach the camp before someone or something realized he was not there and attacked; he would not be able to live with himself if anything happened to any of his friends.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sesshomaru**

Following the scent of Naraku's trail and cursing his half brother for being so weak, questions filled Sesshomaru's head; none of which he knew the answer. An idea sought its way above the riot of thoughts. 'The Tensaiga…' He pondered. Would it allow him to wield it in battle if need be? Or would it recognize the soul which inhabited its owner's body, and reject him as often times before? There was only one way to know the answer to this query.

Placing his hand above the pummel and wrapping his fingers around the hilt, he slowly drew the Tensaiga from it's sheathe. Bringing its edge to his eye level, he struck out at an imaginary foe. The Tensaiga sparked and burned his flesh, launching itself from his hand and across the clearing he stood in.

"DAMN!" He roared, and moved toward the sword, to carefully replace it inside of it's sheathe.

'How am I supposed to protect myself in battle if I cannot even wield the sword at my side?' He knew of Inuyasha's powers but was unaware of how he might tap into and control them.

Sesshomaru stood there, deep in thought, when the iron smell of blood reached his nose across cross the wind. There was a wounded soldier limping to safety coming his way. 'What a perfect opportunity to earn himself a new sword; for the time being, that was.

The man spotted Sesshomaru and reached out for his help. Sesshomaru simply took a step back and let the man fall to the ground.

"H-help me…" He coughed up a mouthful of blood "I-I'm dieing, please help me" When he finished he struggled back to his feet, only to double over in a spasm of bloody coughs; choking and gasping for air.

"Mortal, I have no interest in whether you live or die." He took the mans sword right out of his hand and turned to leave.

"I can give you as many swords of the best quality if you were to save me. Please I COMMAND you, take me to safety!" He sputtered through his words, and watched as Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. Inside he began to rejoice, he was going to live. The young man was going to save him.

"You will never be able to give me hundreds of swords, for you are a poor soldier, and you lie, yet I spare you." He paused and narrowed his. "But you and no other living being will ever command me to do as they wish…if you truly valued your life you would never have spoke to this Sesshomaru in such a manner. And for your impotence I will not settle" Sesshomaru growled at the human and slashed at his throat with his claws. In a single swipe, the human was dead, and without another thought on the life he had taken, he turned and continued toward his destination.

He did not make it that much farther before the familiar scent of Naraku filed the air around Sesshomaru once more. 'Just the person I was looking for, how kind of him to save me the trip.' Sarcasm lined Sesshomarus anger.

"Sesshomaru" Naraku was the first to speak. "Do you wish to end this curse?" He howled with laughter.

"Of course I do, you vacuous fool!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Very well" Naraku slipped out of the shadows and stood before Sesshomaru. "Bring me the girl that can see the Shikon No Tama shards. She desires your brother's love and you can easily draw her away from the others. Take her out of site and kill her, you must bring me her corpse to show you have fulfilled your end of the deal and I shall lift the curse. Though I am not responsible for the percussions if you do not succeed or the retaliation of your brother if you do succeed."

"This is no challenge for me you realize…and it makes me question your reasoning" Sesshomaru paused, waiting for Narakus response.

"Hmm…I do realize this but it is no matter. I put you in a predicament and gave you the solution. I know you will not think twice before breaking the girls little neck, therefore I know that my plan will not fail. I only wish for her dead, but Inuyasha always stands in the way. Now Inuyasha will be her demise. Do you still question my reasoning?"

"Not as much. But I agree to your _deal_." He looked Naraku in the eye. "No games…you must lift the curse the moment I bring her to you, or else Naraku."

"Very well…." He spoke as he disappeared into the darkness letting out one final sinister laugh as he made his exit.


	2. Animal Attraction

**note: a strong and swift strike to the chin, throwing the head back will cause pressure upon the spinal column causing a momentary blockage of information from the central nervous system to the brain knocking someone out please don't attempt! )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Inuyasha...at all.**

Sesshomaru caught the scent of Inuyashas group of friends and followed it back to small camp. They were all asleep. 'Perfect'. He thought . He would have time to come up with an excuse as to why he was "gone" for so long. Sesshomaru looked around at the motley crew that his brother had acquired over time, and he noticed that the girl was missing. She obviously had to be awake somewhere, so he took this time to look for her; this might be the perfect opportunity to carry out his end of the deal.

He wound through the trees for several minutes before he heard her. She was crying. 'Humans…they were so full of emotions and stupidity.' Even though he would much rather rip his own eyes out of their sockets than comfort a disgusting human girl, he decided it would be the best time to make his entry and become his brother.

Unfortunately he could not remember her name. This was problematic…how could he pretend to be her friend if he did not know her name? He thought hard on it and brought up two names. Kekyo? Was that it? No…it was Kagome! That was her name. Lucky for him, he remembered.

He walked towards her slowly, as not to scare her. He could see her shoulders shaking up and down in between sobs. He looked her over; he had never noticed her strange garb before. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had never actually noticed her at all. She was just another human to him. Not even her abilities ever meant anything in his eyes, because he had no desire to acquire the Shikon no Tama.

He noticed that she was a very slender creature. Most women in this time were married young and bore children early in life, leaving them looking much older than their years, as well as wider and plump looking. He could see the light from the moon reflecting off her delicate skin. She was an attractive being...

What was he thinking? He almost retched at the thought. He realized how long he was standing there staring at her and forced himself to peel his eyes away and resume his thoughts…what would he tell her. What excuse could he use to insure she would believe him? He almost laughed when the answer came to him; he would use himself as an excuse.

"Kagome" He put his hand on her shoulder, and she jerked around. He stared down in to her tear filled eyes. "Just let me exp…" he was unable to finish his sentence before she stood up, shoved her face in to his chest, and threw her arms around him.

"You're ok!" she held him tighter "I...thought…you…" She choked out her words in between sobs. "Oh! Inuyasha! I thought you were dead!" Her sobs became more intense and her body began to convulse with uncontrollable spasms. Without thinking through his actions, Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her and with the other he ran his fingers through her hair. They stood there like that allowing the minutes to pass. Succumbing to his uncontrollable urges he would occasionally stroke her back to comfort her and to calm her down.

When she had finally stopped crying and spasms no longer shook her fragile frame, he released her. What in the hell did he just do. Her smell clung to him in a cloud of fragrance, and his skin tingled where she had just been. He had embraced this abhorrent human and he felt the urge to kick himself.

"Inuyasha! How could you leave and not tell me where you were going? I know you did not just go to 'check things out'!" she paused and glared at Inuyasha, there tears spilling from the corners of her eyes again. "You saw Kekyo didn't you!?" she broke down again.

'She is in no way ashamed of showing her feelings' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'She's so damn confusing, why can't she make up her mind whether she is happy I'm here or angry I was gone? How does my brother put up with this?'

"Kagome, I ran into my brother and he slowed me down, I'm sorry." he inhaled deeply. "And just so you know, I didn't even think about Kekyo, you were the only one on my mind tonight." It wasn't a complete lie. She had been on his mind; she was after all the key to ending Narakus curse. Not to mention the fact that his brother's body slowed him down and whoever Kekyo was, she was of no interest to him.

"Inuyasha…" she said his name in the form of a whisper, and a smile crossed her face.

'How strange..' Sesshomaru thought. 'She looks so goofy with the smile and tears spilling…what a strange creature'

Kagome ran into his arms once more but this time Sesshomaru did not have the urge to embrace her in return, instead he snapped her head back with a violent strike to her chin and she crumpled to the ground, unconscious. He scooped her up, carried her back to camp, and placed her in her sleeping bag. He then found the closest tree and sat with his back against the bark, and started his over his- or rather- Inuyashas friends.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When the Morning finally arrived and everyone began to stir and wake, Sesshomaru explained the events (that never happened) which occurred the day before, and the threat (which was never made) against Kagome.

"Oh no what will we do Kagome?" Shippo hopped into her lap. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Don't worry…Ill be fine." she smiled and rubbed Shippo's head. 'I can't tell if she is brave or just ignorant.' Thought Sesshomaru, as he explained his plan for the coming evening.

"I'm going to take Kagome and head back toward the way we came, the rest of you are going to continue the way we were headed. The demon hunting her will easily be confused and follow you. When he realizes she is not with you and can no longer sense her I will return and kill it." He looked up and to his surprise, he saw that they were all in agree-ance with him.

"So you are going to take her home, that way he has no way of finding her?" Miroku asked.

"Yes" Sesshomaru paused, "that is correct."

"It's settled then, we should start off when we finish packing" Sango voiced "The sooner the better" and she was up and starting to pack. The others followed suit. As soon they were done and said their goodbyes the two groups set off in opposite directions.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Night had fallen hours before Kagome had finally broken down and asked to rest. She was tired from the long day of travel; there was no way she wasn't. Sesshomaru made sure to have exhausted her by following every path that came to them (never the same one twice), in the direction heading toward nowhere at all. He knew she would not notice how aimlessly he wondered down every path, and he laughed at the comical idea that she truly believed he was protecting her.

"I'm tired Inuyasha, can we please stop?" Kagome pleaded with Sesshomaru, holding her knees and bending over to catch her breathe.

"Very well" He noticed her trouble breathing. 'I had not realized how fast my pace was. Yet she never stopped or complained. She is strong willed…good. It will make it worthwhile when I take her life.' He thought sinisterly

"Thank you." She passed him a weary smile and brushed off a spot beneath a tree to lay.

"Your welcome" He liked the fact that she had manners.

As soon as Kagome's eyes lids shut, she fell in to a deep sleep. Sesshomaru could tell from the sound of her breathing. She drew in air slowly and let it out almost silently. She seemed to murmur in her sleep as well. Sesshomaru was unable to catch what she was saying, but he guessed that it held no importance.

Sesshomaru sat there, observing her for a while, when he saw that she had began to shiver. Her lips were turning blue and she could not possibly fold any closer to herself. The night was indeed chilly, Sesshomaru took note. They had not brought her sleeping bag so that her scent would be carried with the others. There was nothing around them to even makeshift a cover of any type.

Walking over to Kagome, Sesshomaru lifted her slightly and placed himself between her and the ground. She looked cold as ice, yet her body felt warm against his. He placed his arms around her to drape the fabric of his sleeves across her torso. She felt his warmth and burrowed against his chest. Sesshomaru tensed; what was she doing? It was as if she was trying to crawl right in to him.

She clung to his hariginu and entwined her fingers in his hair. His blood began to jet through his veins; he could hear her heart beating along with his, which sounded as though it were ready to burst. His face felt hot and his stomach flipped. What was she doing to him? Was she killing him in her sleep?

With that thought he pushed her off of him, but with no desire to wake her and be flooded with a stream of questions, he caught her by the shoulders; she whimpered as her head fell back. He gently and slowly brought her back to his chest. He saw she was warm and he did not need to cover her any longer. Sesshomaru moved to drop his hands back down to his side, but, as if without any control, his hands made a detour.

Sesshomaru felt his way up Kagome's back, where he stopped to curl his fingers over her shoulder, and pressed her against his body; he could feel every curve against his own. It surprised him how good she felt to hold like this. Kagome's breathe caught in her throat; he was holding her too tight. Sesshomaru relaxed his grip and slid his hands down her spine, stopping at the small of her back.

Kagome wiggled in Sesshomarus lap, turning herself around with her back against his chest. In doing so Kagome must have lost the warmth shielding her- Sesshomaru felt a chill run through her, and he wrapped his arms around her again. This time though, his hand grazed her breast by accident as they were right in his path. Feeling licentious, he dropped his hands in to her lap only to realize that their placement was a far more lecherous gesture. Giving up all together, Sesshomaru removed his hariginu, wrapped it around her and placed his hands fixedly by his side.

He could not help the rest of his body's reactions though; Sesshomaru stared at her and ran his eyes over the places he had touched and those he did not…yet. What was it about her that made her seem so alluring; making his insides flutter and jump every time her breathe brushed across his flesh? In the end he decided that he would just call it animal attraction, because that was all it was…nothing more.


	3. I dont know little Miko

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine... R&R PLEASE!**

The Morning came as it always did, bright and unwelcoming (to those who like their sleep), and Kagome stirred shortly after the sun rose in its fiery magnificence.

Sesshomaru's eyes adjusted to the light that now flooded the forest and the weight that had rest upon him through the night was finally lifted.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stood before Sesshomaru raising her arms above her head as a yawn escaped her tiny mouth. Sesshomaru watched as she continued to stretch. He couldn't help but noticed how her chest swelled when she inhaled deeply for every yawn, and how her skirt lifted ever so slightly when she moved her arms in an upward motion. He could see her shapely legs and thighs, and if he truly wanted, her could have made the effort to see where they connected with the rest of her form; her unnatural garb was far too revealing. Sesshomaru's thoughts turned dark, imagining himself between her thighs, pressing hard against her body. Taking her mouth with his, biting her lip, and making her bleed; making her scream.

Sesshomaru's gaze held a look of contrite and hunger. 'Hunger for what?' thought the little Miko. 'Why was Inuyasha staring at her like that?'

"Inuyasha…Are you ok?" Kagome's quarry took Sesshomaru by surprise, rousing him from his lustful thoughts.

"I'm fine; it is you we must worry about. Last night you were cold weren't you?" A smile played on his lips.

"I was, but you gave me your clothes to warm me…thank you Inuyasha." She bowed her head to show her gratitude. Sesshomaru accepted her thanks and thought to himself how much he loved it when she fought against him or argued a point which did not matter to either side, she just to argued to win, and when she was submissive he found it very distasteful.

"But I will not continue to be so kind, we must find a village and buy you a new kimono, a few covers or sheets, and you shall eat a filling meal before we continue." Sesshomaru was now on his feet and off in the direction they had been going the night before.

"Where are you going? I'm not even awake yet" Kagome stood her ground with her arms crossed, knowing that Inuyasha would surely stop and wait for her, but when she realized that he did, not she took off running in his direction. Unfortunately he had already left out her sight.

'Where was he!?' frustration foamed within her, why was he being so cruel to her?

When Kagome finally decided to give up on her search, she found an old tree stump and sat down. Inuyasha probably wanted some time to himself but why did he have to be so rude about it? She was starting to grow angry with Inuyasha , and ready to explode when Kagome heard a sound from within the brush behind her. A figure appeared, coming to a halt, not even two inches away from her face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as she fell backwards off the stump.

Sesshomaru shifted the items he was holding to one arm and with the other he grabbed Kagome around the waste, trying to catch her fall, succeeding only in tumbling with her. The contents of the sack he had been carrying were now scattered around the perimeter of the two, and Sesshomaru lay crumpled between Kagome's legs with his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Rising up, Sesshomaru noticed the little Miko's eyes were closed. 'Had he hurt her?' he thought as he brought his hand to her face, brushing her hair to the side.

When Kagome felt his touch, she came to. She looked up into his eyes and realized something wasn't right. Inuyasha's eyes were different. They looked far deeper, the wisdom and age seeping from the honey orbs peering down at her now were not those of Inuyasha's. Neither was the gentle touch that grazed her face.

Kagome lay there looking in to _his_ eyes, as he stared back. Leaning down once more, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly. Kagome opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore; massaging each others tongues. Sesshomaru was careful of his fangs, not wishing to harm the muscle pulsing within his mouth. She tasted so wonderful, like sweet water.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, he nibbled her bottom lip. Moving down, he kissed neck biting her hard enough to make her body arch against his own. Several minutes passed as they continued to embrace each other. Sesshomaru rose and looked again into Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome…." He paused, not really knowing what it was he wanted to say. Kagome stared back, the look in her eyes was unexplainable, he had no idea what she was thinking. He was content with that, as long as she was allowing him to embrace her as so, he did not care what went on inside her head.

"Kagome…I" He was interrupted by Kagome's soft voice. Whatever she said he did not hear it, but that was no problem, because she repeated it in a tone of voice that only he could hear.

"Sesshomaru…" Sesshomaru jerked out of her arms and stood himself up in one abrupt moment; shocked by the one word she had just spoken.

Kagome sat up, confusion was written all across her face. Sesshomaru just stared at her breathing in and out deeply; his eyes glowed red and Kagome took this as a warning sign. She jumped to her feet and started to run, only to be stopped in her tracks. Sesshomaru raced behind her grabbing her arms behind her back and bringing his sword to her throat with the other.

"How do you know?" He growled. Kagome could feel his hot breathe, spreading its way across her neck, and down her chest and back; incinerating her skin. She could not breath and her body felt feverish, reacting to the heat her body was being exposed to. Not only was his breathe sweltering, but his own body felt like an oven surrounding her, and she felt as though she was going to be engulfed in flames.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" Sesshomaru roared in her ear; her body now shook convulsively with fear. Tears swelled in the corner of her eyes. Just minutes before, his voice had been gentle as he kissed her tenderly, and held her lovingly; things were different now. She knew he would kill her without any regret. She was just a human in his eyes, a filthy and odious creature. Somehow, though, she feared for her life, she found the strength to answer him.

"I-I knew because o-of y-your…" She stopped because his grip tightened on his sword, bringing it closer to her throat. She let out a yelp and tears flooded her cheeks.

"Your eyes!" Sesshomaru let her go, she collapsed, repeating her answer over and over in between sobs. This is how Sesshomaru met her the night before; convulsing and shaking with sobs. Her sharp intakes of breathe hurt his ears.

'This changes everything' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Honestly this girl was too smart for her own good; no one else would have been able to perceive such a thing.'

"Shut up girl. You bring about a painful searing within my skull." Sesshomaru snapped at Kagome.

"You brought a sharp sword to my throat! What difference does it make?" She through his retort right back in his face. Good, she was glad she could give him a headache. That bastard did not care for her at all. What did those kisses mean just moments before, and why did he look at her so deeply and lovingly if he was just going to turn around and kill her? Kagome's head throbbed as well; crying takes a lot out of you and questions swelled in her mind. Of course, Kagome, as usual, let a question slip past her lips.

"What did you want to tell me?" She stared At Sesshomaru trying to intimidate him with her eyes, though, deep within her she screamed at herself. 'Stupid! He's definitely going to kill you now!' But something else inside coaxed her on. "What were you going to say when I whispered your name…'Kagome I' what?" Kagome's heart was pounding painfully within her chest.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart beating wildly and the beast within him stirred. He could smell the fear wafting off of the little Miko, and the need to hunt became almost unbearable. His eyes reflected red, but Sesshomaru did not let the beast take over. Instead, he stood there and pondered the question that he had just been asked.

What _was_ he going to say? Surely he must know if it were coming from him. In reality, though, he did not know, and that was all he could tell her.

"I don't know what I was going to say to you Kagome, but it more than likely would have been something indifferent or perhaps something cruel. That's how you think of this Sesshomaru is it not? " Sesshomaru Stood, towering above Kagome with a frightening look upon his face. He could see the little Miko cower and shake beneath him. He knew that she was not going to answer the question, for no answer was truly needed; they both knew the answer. Sesshomaru's beast rattled its cage within him again…HUNT…PREY! Sesshomaru complied.

"Little Miko" He paused, an evil smirk crossing his lips. He loved to call her that. It made her seem so helpless and small. His stare hardened, and Kagome waited for him to finish his statement, biting down hard on her lip. "Run..."

It took her a second to register his demand before she actually began to run. Why would he just let her go, after he had already informed her that he planned to kill her? 'What is he planning?' She thought timidly to herself. But then again she did not want to know. He was known for being cruel and heartless. She did not want to think about what he would do to her if he caught her, so she cleared her mind and thought only about running…running as far and as fast as she could.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sesshomaru gave her a head start, waiting until night fall. When the sun could no longer be seen and its rays no longer penetrated the sky, he took off after her. She was human; she could not have gotten that far. She would be easy prey.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kagome had ran as fast as she could, stopping occasionally, only to catch her breath and rest her legs. She was slowly growing tired, and when night finally came, she greeted it with happiness. She had gone pretty far and Sesshomaru had not followed her as far as she could see. With this is mind, She stopped to rest. Lying down on a patch of rather soft grass, she closed her eyes and fell deep asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He caught Kagome's scent along with the others; they were moving. He had been unable to find the campsite, and sensed a barrier, but Inuyasha figured they must be fine if they had gone on. More than likely they thought they would meet up with him on their way. At least Kagome was safe, but Inuyasha had to find a way to get his body back and find out who was behind this.

Inuyasha traveled to Kaede's village in hopes that she could help him. The only problem that he would have, would be proving who he really was, which might prove difficult. Then again Kaede was very smart and she might see right through Inuyasha finally arrived, night had fallen and there were no villagers in sight. He found Kaede fast asleep when he entered her home.

"Lady Kaede." He poked and prodded at her until she finally awoke.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" She got up and rubbed at her eyes, but what she saw came as a shock.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru, of the western lands. What is it that brings ye to these parts? Not come to finish an old woman have ye?" She was shocked but not afraid. Inuyasha laughed as he thought how angry his half brother would become if a human, and an old woman at that, stood before him and mocked him as she had done.

"Well are ye gonna answer me?" She just stood there without an ounce of fear in her. Just like her sister Kekyo.

"Lady Kaede, it's me, Inuyasha, Not my damned half brother Sesshomaru. Can you not see that?" Inuyasha got closer hoping that she would see some noticeable difference.

"I know who ye are. Your eyes tell it all, but the real dead give away is your claim to being who ye say ye are. Your brother, Lord Sesshomaru would never 'degrade' himself to playing the part of you. No matter how badly he wanted something"

"What is that supposed to mean old woman!?" Why did she act as though it would be so terrible to be him? 'Jeez' he thought to himself. 'She could be a little bit nicer to me seeing how big of a predicament I'm in.'

"Well it's the honest truth an ye know it!" She scolded him. "Now come with me, this is obviously a curse and I can lift it with the right amount of concentration. Just sit there in front of me and be still"

The two sat across from each other, Inuyasha with a look of boredom and Kaede with a look of deep concentration. Kaede began to chant and hum. Inuyasha did not know what she was saying but he did not care. As long as the curse was lifted, he didn't mind if she told him to run naked through the village; he just wanted it done. After an hour had passed, a strange light had finally began to form around the two and only then did Inuyasha feel the curse begin to lift.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome; she was close. Her scent heightened his desire to kill. The monster inside of him pushed its way out, his eyes glowed, his fangs and claws grew longer and sharper, he was so close...so close. Just as he began to enjoy the hunt, though, something struck him.

It was that pain again, he felt as though his soul was being ripped away from him once again. He collapsed, his eyes returned to their honey color, and filled with pain. Sesshomaru let out an earsplitting howl before he was rendered unconscious after the excruciating switch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome shot out of her sleep, and fear reclaimed her when she heard the howl. She soon realized, though, that the howl was not that of hunger or rage. That was a howl of immense pain. As if her body were acting on its own, she jumped to her feet and took off in the direction she had heard the howl come from. Fear set aside, and worry in its place, she sped through the forest, coming to a halt in front of a sleeping angel.

Kagome had never really paid too much attention to Sesshomaru and she was sure he had never paid any attention to her before either. They were enemies who only had one thing in common: Inuyasha. Now that Kagome thought about it, she had never seen a demon with such handsome features before. He looked almost human, except for the blue crescent moon on his forehead, the magenta stripes lining his cheeks and wrists, and the flowing silver hair that fell to his knees. He did not have protruding dog ears as Inuyasha did. She knew he had claws and fangs but those were all unseen at the moment.

Kagome bent down in front of Sesshomaru, with a leg on each side of his, and traced her fingers over the markings on his face. They felt so smooth, and yet they looked as vibrant as the stickers children of her era would stick on their faces, but they _weren't_ stickers they were actually a part of him. When she had finished tracing his markings, she moved her hands to his hair. It was soft. She had felt Inuyasha's hair before but it never felt quit as soft as his brothers who lay before her now. She also noticed something else quite alluring about Sesshomaru; he smelt like jasmine; his hair, his clothes, and his fur. It was a funny thought to her; that Inuyoukai Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands smelt of such a delicate flower. She giggled, and when she did, she shook Sesshomaru, waking him from his unconscious state.

Sesshomaru did not open his eyes; instead, he continued to play asleep, so that when the time came he could easily snap her neck, catching her off guard. He could feel her running her hands through his hair and tracing the moon and stripes on his face, and the tingling sensation came rushing back. His skin felt numb and where she touched him. He could hear her taking in deep breathes, inhaling his scent as if she were trying to get high off of his aroma. 'This girl is so strange.' He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's hand travel to his chest, rushing his Haori to the side and placing her warm hands on his flesh.

'Sesshomaru feels as though he is made of marble.' Kagome thought bashfully to herself. Realizing her awkward stance, she used Sesshomaru's chest to push herself off of him and return to her feet. Though midway through her movements, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and grabbed her by the throat. He pulled her back down and rolled over to lay on top of her; forcing her against the ground.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome struggled under his grip. Her hair lay wildly around her in a blanket of raven. Her face was turning a slight shade of red and pain shone through her beautiful blue eyes. Sesshomaru relaxed his grip and Kagome wriggled out from beneath him as he sat there and stared into space. He looked as though he had jut came to some great realization.

Moving from beneath him, Kagome started to run, but Sesshomaru turned and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back down and into his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips on hers. She welcomed his tongue with hers and he kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he saw her eyes were closed and he gently kissed her lids.

"Wha…what are you doing Sesshomaru" She asked him in a low whisper and just as he had answered her before he replied:

"I don't know" He sighed "I don't know my little Miko, I don't know" and with that, Sesshomaru bent down again to receive her kiss.


	4. Where is Kagome!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

"Kaide…" Inuyasha now in his own form looked over the priestess, who lay unconscious before him. 'The old bat has gone and outdone herself.' He thought.

"Well thanks." Inuyasha said, knowing she couldn't hear him but wanting to show some gratitude because that's what Kagome would want him to do if she were there. Thinking of Kagome made him think of the others and hope they were alright.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hmm…" Naraku gazed into Kannas mirror. "So Kikyo's younger sister broke the curse with a spell of her own did she? Well it is expected from a sibling of Kikyo's.

That was it. The only thing Naraku knew could possibly force Sesshomaru into playing along with his plans, but perhaps his plan was not at a complete loss. Perhaps Sesshomaru would abandon the girl and leave her to her untimely death at the hands of whatever might abide within the forest, or maybe he would just tire of her and end it himself.

"We shall see how this unfolds..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Sango" Miroku looked at the demon slayer waiting for her acknowledgment.

"Yes Miroku?" Sango could see Miroku was worried about something.

"When we last met with Inuyasha" Miroku paused. "Some things stood out and seemed a little peculiar don't you think?"

"Now that you mention it, Inuyasha seemed…different."

"Exactly" Miroku paused. "Not only did he seem unusually calm and collected, but he seemed stronger and I sensed a greater power within him than usual."

"What are you saying Miroku" Sango asked

"Well, the Inuyasha we know would want Kagome to remain out of harms way and to do so he would do anything to eliminate the threat, not take her away or hide her."

"Miroku's right" Piped Shippo "Inuyashas not that smart, and besides he hates it when Kagome goes home, he wouldn't make her go home unless it was something serious like Naraku."

"Shippo's right." Miroku agreed.

"Then Miroku does that mean we led Kagome right into a trap by handing her directly over to whoever that was?" Sango asked, thinking of Kohaku; she made a silent vow to save Kagome no matter the cost.

Miroku could see the pain set in on Sangos face. He knew she could not bear to lose someone else and she was probably thinking of Kohaku.

"Sango" Miroku tried to comfort her "We wont know for a fact if our conclusions are true. Let us visit Kaide's village."

"Right" Sango hopped on Kirara along with Miroku and Shippo. "Lets go." To herself she thought of Inuyasha and Kagome 'Kagome hold on, Inuyasha please be alright.'

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Where to start, I cant catch Kagomes scent anywhere." An irritated Inuyasha voiced. "Where In the hell is she!?" He wanted to believe she was fine but something kept bringing up horrible thoughts of the danger she could be in.

Suddenly her scent engulfed his nostrils, taken by surprise, Inuyasha turned quickly in the direction of the scent.

"Kagome…" He did not see who he wanted to see but he was definitely glad they were here.

"Inuyasha" It was Mirokus voice.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo" Inuyasha looked over the group several times "Where is Kagome?" he almost pleaded.

"We were hoping you could answer that" replied Miroku

"What do you mean, how the hell should I know. I left her with you"

"Inuyasha you mean to tell me you never returned to camp" Miroku asked.

"No there was a barrier, I couldn't return!" Inuyasha spat at him.

"Well we saw you and-"Sango was cut off

"And what! Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed.

"She went with you, or who we thought was you, Inuyasha please calm down, how could we have known it wasn't you?" Sango pleaded with him.

"It definitely wasn't me you saw and there's something going on but I'm not entirely sure. I don't blame you guys, but when I find out who is behind all of this I'm going to kill them!"

"Inuyasha what do you know? You should fill us in if there was something to be said right." Miroku asked.

"Alright" Agreed Inuyasha as he took a seat on the ground next to Kirara, and began to explain all that had happened to him over the course of two days.

"So you were in Sesshomarus body" Miroku half asked.

"There must have been a plan, that's why there was a barrier. To keep you out and allow Sesshomaru to go through with his plan without interference." Sango added

"No, it wasn't Sesshomarus plan. He doesn't care about the jewel and he definitely would not parade around in my body." Inuyasha argued.

"Not to mention the fact that Sesshomaru is so noble, he would never use trickery to defeat his opponent" Miroku figured he knew who was actually behind this.

"Naraku must be behind this. He enjoys using such trickery and he knew how much Sesshomaru and me despise each other. He played of that to use us as pawns in his little game." Inuyasha despised Naraku and the ways he used people for his own gain, never sullying his own hands.

"Sesshomarus hate for you Inuyasha is his only true weakness" Miroku finished turning his eyes toward the setting sun and as he did so he heard a 'humph!' come from Inuyasha's direction.

"None of this really matters right now" Inuyasha said as he stood. "We have to save Kagome!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Night had fallen again and as the temperature dropped, Kagome placed herself between Sesshomarus arms. Unlike with Inuyasha, Kagome fit perfectly against Sesshomaru. She placed her head against his marble chest, allowing his fur to wrap tightly around her.

Kagome finally fell asleep with her had resting gently on Sesshomarus shoulder and her fingers still intertwined in the strands of his fare hair.

She breathed slowly in and out, almost silently. She was at peace in her resting state. Sesshomaru on the other hand was raging yet another war with himself. Hands placed sternly at his side, Sesshomaru thought of the choice he had made to touch a mortal, to kiss her, and of how he had succumb to such petty desires; wanting her almost needing her. It made him sick. He wanted to throw her off of him, to kill her, anything to rid himself of the tormenting feelings she had brought forth in him.

If he were to kill her, take her life, so easily he would end these thoughts. He could destroy his weakness, but because she had indeed come out of nowhere and drilled a hole in his heart, he knew that with losing her he would also sever a piece of himself. How she had become so important to him and made him feel the way he did around her, Sesshomaru did not know.

There was one option he could take that would not involve her dying, but it did involve never seeing her unless by chance, which he doubted would happen…he would make sure of it. She would be pleased to return to her friends he was sure.

Moving quickly as not to wake Kagome, Sesshomaru stood with Kagome cradled gently in his arms. Pulling her closer, he set off in the direction of Inuyashas scent.

When at last Sesshomaru met up with Inuyashas group, he slowed to a walking pace.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha ran toward his half brother, filled with raged, when the sight of Kagomes sleeping form caught his eye and causing him to halt where he was.

"I suggest you keep a better eye on this human Inuyasha" Sesshomaru stepped forward and placed Kagome down at Inuyashas feet.

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha bent down and picked her up to place her on Kiraras back. "You let her live?"

"Have I not told you before that I will not play by the rules Naraku has put into place, or do you take me as a fool Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru explained as he took his leave. "I do not have time for a human such as her"

'On the contrary, I wish I had all the time in the world for you little Miko.' Sesshomaru disappeared in to the darkness surrounding the Forrest- with a painful sting in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where am I" Kagome awoke, opening her eyes slowly. She looked around, the setting was different from last night."Sess-Sesshomaru?" she called out rubbing her eyes to ease the pain of the blinding sun light.

This place looked like some sort of inn. Kagome opened the door to her room and traveled down the slender hallway.

"Sesshomaru?" she continued to call for him. "Se-"

"KAGOME!" Her friends greeted her in unison. She almost suffocated in the smiles and hugs.

"OK, OK guys, um," Kagome paused uncertain of how to word her question." Have any of you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome's faced the ground, she couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"Why do you care about that pompous bastard?" Inuyasha shouted. "He said so himself he had no reason to care for a useless human like you" Inuyashas cocky attitude landed him a few blows to the head curtesy of Sango and Miroku.

"don't be so insensitive!" Sango criticized Inuyasha. "I'm sure she just wants to thank him for-eh- not killing her" Sango smiled in Kagome's direction.

'Nows my chance, or rather excuse.' Kagome thought to herself. Putting on her most convincing smile she lifted her head. "Thank you Sango, I just couldn't find the words." Kagome let out a childish laugh and the rest joined in. "He could have killed me but he didn't, so I beilieve a thank you is in order." Kagome looked around at her friends; everyone seemed to believe her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later in the evening, though not really late at all, Kagome was getting ready turn in early. She had been through a lot these last couple of days and she needed the sleep. Once she wound down and retired to her room she heard a knock at her door. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'Could it be...?' She thought to herself. Trying to walk when her heart felt like running, Kagome slammed in to the person in question. Looking up, her heart dropped in disappointment, but she did not understand the sensation that had previously taken her over.

"Kagome" it was Inuyashas voice that spoke. "I was coming to check on you, did I scare you?"

"No, I was just heading out to the bath is all." Kagome smiled trying to cover for her actions.

"You just had a bath" Inuyasha stated quit bluntly.

"Well I wanted another. Its...Its relaxing" She attempted to make sense only failing miserably.

"Tsk. Women..." Inuyasha trailed off. "Well I only came to check on you and your OK so...Night!" He turned and left without a second thought.

It still boiled her blood to know she was second place in his book. 'Ugh! He is so foul sometimes!' Kagome screamed inside her head. Now wide awake and hot headed, Kagome decided to take a stroll along the forests edge. She had not gone far before she sensed a rather strong presence. Of course, it was Kekyo. Kagome followed the presence she had felt, bringing her to a clearing in the middle of the woods.

"Kekyo!" It was Inuyasha calling for her. Kagome couldn't believe this. After all she had been through he couldn't even think about her then. It seemed like he had really worried about her before, but now he just looked like a lost puppy dog searching for his owner.

"Inuyasha don't be so loud" Kekyo glided toward Inuyasha."If someone finds us I cannot come again, you understand right?" Kekyo placed the palm of her hand against Inuyashas cheek.

"Kekyo" Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. "I'm sorry I didn't come the other night, i kind of ran in to some trouble" His eyes shifted as if guilty of something.

"Inuyasha, do you peg me for a fool?' Kekyo smiled. "I already know what said trouble was, but you did the right thing; saving a human that is." Kekyo pulled Inuyashas head down to kiss his forehead. "This is why I will always love you Inuyasha." Kekyo choked through her words, with tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha embraced her tightly.

"I love you too." The two stood in the moonlight just holding one another.

'I'm just trouble?' Kagome asked herself. Her fist were balled and silent tears streamed down her face. She could not take this scene anymore. She ran off , heading deeper in to the woods.

Only managing to find Kekyo in the woods by her presence, she had no idea how to get out. Here she was tired, alone, and lost deep in the forest. She cried aloud now, for she knew no one was close enough to hear her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she was unaware of another presence creeping up on her. Several men from the surrounding village had circled her with lecherous deeds on their mind.

Kagome heard one of the men chuckle deviously, and her eyes widened. She took in the scene and stood quickly; ready to make a break for it, only to be grabbed from behind and tied to a tree. She struggled with the ropes unable to break free. 'Why does it have to end this way?' She thought to herself.

"Don't look so grim." A man who Kagome took to be the leader stepped forward grabbing her by the chin. "It will only hurt for a little bit, then you will just go numb." The man and his followers cackled and Kagome burst in to tears. A loud noise echoed through the forest and a stinging pain seared on Kagome's cheek. The man had slapped her.

"Don't be so noisy!" The man grabbed Kagome by the face once more and ran his course tongue across her cheek, licking her tears. "I love the taste of a defeated woman's tears." The man laughed and took out a sharp knife, He slit Kagome's clothes straight down the middle only leaving her undergarments.

"What is this?" the man looked confused. He grabbed one of Kagome's breast to examine her bra. "Are you royalty, I have never seen such a thing before." Kagome thought that at this he might let her go. "Well I cant say that I don't enjoy the de-flowering and degrading of a princess." The mens laughter rose again and cut through Kagome's heart.

She felt helpless. Kagome was in no way able to save herself, her friends probably thought she was still in her room, and Inuyasha was much to busy with Kekyo to care. She had decided to make herself pass out, that way she wouldn't have to be awake for what the men had planned. All she could think of was to hold her breath, but before she could let go, she heard the men around her screaming and begging for mercy. Then everything went black.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't force herself to move, but she also couldn't believe that Inuyasha had actually come to save her. It was day light, Kagome could tell from the searing pain in her head behind her eye lids. She opened her eyes to see the sky, slowly letting them adjust. Kagome sat up only to realize that she was still in the forest. That struck her as odd.

"Inu-" Her voice was cut short.

"Call me that disgusting half breeds name again and I will leave you here as is." That voice...that voice belonged to Sesshomaru! Kagome suddenly felt a sense of calm, like she was safe for the first time. Without paying any attention to herself or her surroundings, she jumped up, letting the sheet she was covered with fall, and jumped in to Sesshomarus arms.

"Sesshomaru!" Her eyes began to water again only this time with joy. "Sesshomaru I-eh?" Kagome looked down noticing for the first time that she was still in her undergarments. She flushed, and grabbed the sheet re-wrapping herself quickly, turning away from the demon lord in front of her.

"I don't care to ogle at such things" Sesshomaru walked past her. "Why would I take advantage of one human girl if I could have all the women in the world?" He continued to walk; Kagome took this as a gesture to follow.

Kagome hadn't made it very far before she stepped on a thorn; she yelped loudly. 'Oh yeah' she thought. 'Those men took all my clothes and my shoes'. This thought saddened her, but she had to continue. There was no way Sesshomaru would stop for her.

"Miko" Kagome looked up from her bloody foot to see Sesshomaru turned in her direction. "Come here". He was very demanding, she noted; even so she walked toward him, slightly wary.

Sesshomaru Snatched her up, and she yelped once more. The demon lord chuckled, and Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru Carried Kagome bridal style the rest of the way through the forest, not speaking a word or looking down at her. Kagome was fine with this because it gave her ample amount of time to study his perfect features. Kagome had been so enthralled with Sesshomaru that she had not even realized they were flying.

"Please stop that." Sesshomaru broke the pleasant silence.

"What do you mean 'stop that'?" She was utterly confused.

"Staring, it is very impolite." She was caught but she just couldn't help it, there was something about Sesshomaru that made him so perfect.

"Sorry" She really wasn't but the last thing she needed was for someone like him to be angry at her.

"All is forgiven this time, but next time there may be no excuse." Sesshomaru grinned but not where the little Miko could see. He felt her heart rate accelerate; giving him the exact reaction he was looking for. Only if she knew.


End file.
